Seeing Daylight
Seeing Daylight is the seventh song on the EP Beautiful Rat Sunset. Lyrics Two cans clear chicken broth Two white onions One bulb garlic Boil boil Boil boil And the screams of delight from the pool outside The splashing sounds The coffee heating up on the stove The sky outside the color of pure fresh milk Boil boil Boil boil And the phone ringing, and me picking it up And watching myself do so In the quiet room In the June evening And your voice on the other end And the impossibility of your voice on the other end And the impossible echo inside Boil boil Boil boil Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This was on a ten-inch E.P. called Beautiful Rat Sunset. The rat on the cover, his name was Mister Do, and may he rest in peace. A moment of silence for Mister Do. I don't know why that -- it is sad that the rat had to die, but at the same time, if he was still alive today, he would be like some kind of freak super-rat. That was a very long time ago, and rats don't live that long. If they did, you would know that something was wrong in the air or the water. So, so then he would say, I mean, long life to the rat, but it's bad news for the rest of us that he has lived this long. And then Mister Do would sit in his cage on Loretto Court with an evil glint in his eye, saying to himself, 'I know a secret that no one knows.' That would be the whole situation with Mister Do. Fortunately for all of us, none of that happened, he just died after the normal course of life of a rat. He lived his good life, as you would expect if you are a rat. I play this song for Mister Do, and it's called 'Seeing Daylight'." -- 2011-03-28 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *"Here's a song about death." -- 2011-03-29 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *1995-04-20 - Magasin 4 - Brussels, Belgium *1995-04-22 - Fast Forward Festival - Dooroosje Club - Nijmegen, The Netherlands *1996-02-25 - Bremen, Germany *1996-03-14 - Broadway Kino - Essen, Belgium *1996-03-20 - The Garage - London, England *1996-09-02 - Tokyo Rose - Charlottesville, VA *2000-10-16 - Gate City Noise - Greensboro, NC *2002-03-07 - Independent Media Center - Urbana, IL *2010-07-31 - Holidays for Quince Benefit - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2011-02-15 - University of Washington - Meany Hall - Seattle, WA *2011-03-25 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2011-03-26 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts Center - York, PA *2011-03-28 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-03-29 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-03-30 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-04-03 - The Opera House - Toronto, Ontario *2011-04-05 - The Vic Theatre - Chicago, IL *2011-04-10 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2011-04-11 - Wexner Center - Columbus, OH *2011-04-12 - Mr. Smalls - Millvale, PA *2011-04-14 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2011-05-25 - Koko - London, England *2011-05-27 - Manchester Academy 3 - Manchester, England *2011-05-28 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2011-05-29 - King Tut's Wah Wah Hut - Glasgow, Scotland *2011-06-14 - The Varsity Theater - Minneapolis, MN *2011-06-16 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2011-06-20 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2012-06-25 - Mission Theater - Portland, OR *2016-02-25 - High Dive - Gainesville, FL *2016-02-28 - Noise Pop 2016 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2017-09-08 - Bijou Theatre - Knoxville, TN Videos of this Song *2011-04-10 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2012-06-25 - Mission Theater - Portland, OR Category:Beautiful Rat Sunset songs Category:Video